My mate
by Ademonmeetsanangel
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a rather orgasmic night for our resident book worm and bad boy. WARNING MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!
1. Chapter 1

'Look at her shamelessly grinding on my man. Well not my 'man man' but my man!' Levy thought as she glared at the new girl, Aqua, who was getting very handsy with Gajeel as they danced.

'Well that's to be expected. He is sexy as hell and she is drop dead gorgeous! I mean look at those boobs.' Levy's insecurities said rearing its nasty little head.

"Levy... Hello? Earth to Levy." Lucy said waving her hand in front of her friends face. "Oh Lu-chan! Hey..." "Hello to you too." Lucy said with a cheeky grin on her face. "Gajeel watching again?" She asked as her cheeky grin graduated to that of a Cheshire Cat. "I was not!" Levy protested indignantly "Sure you weren't. And you certainly weren't glaring holes into Aqua's back cause you were jealous." Lucy replied sarcastically holding back a snicker.

Just then a drunk guild member hollered, "Gajeel get some!" Which brought Levy's eyes back to where Aqua was rubbing her backside against his groin, and Gajeel's hands on her waist. The sight caused Levy to tear up a bit. Thinking she had had enough of the show she decided to head home, Lucy at her heels.

"You ok Levy-chan?" Lucy asked Levy as they walked towards Levy's house. "Not really." She feebly replied. Lucy nodded and turned her head back towards the ground. 'This Gajeel thing really affected her a lot.' Lucy thought.

"This is me. I'll see you tomorrow Lu-chan!" Levy said, faking a smile before closing the door and breaking down into sobs.

'Poor Levy-Chan' Lucy thought as she walked back to the guild. "That stupid Redfox!" She screamed as she fastened her pace, hell-Bent on giving him a piece of her mind.

~Meanwhile in the guild~

~Gajeel's POV~

'Why won't this bitch leave me alone?!" I thought for the 10th time that night, as I tried to move her hips away from my 'Iron Sergeant'. This chick has been stuck to me (more like my dick) from the time she got here and needless to say the only affect it was having was to annoy me tremendously. She had tried shoving her excessively huge boobs in my face, grinding on me and even trying to put her hand down my pants and it was really pissing me off!

"You enjoying it babe?" The bitch asked, in a what I suppose she thought was a sultry tone. "I'd enjoy myself much more if you just leave me alone!" I said to her in a deathly quite tone, my patience walking on a tightrope. "Awww come on babe don't be like that! You know you want this." "What is your deal woman?!" I screamed. Oops looked like my patience fell off the tightrope. "My deal kurogane, is that I've heard that you can fuck better than any Mage in Fiore. I want to know how it feels to be fucked by the great kurogane." She said in a painfully high pitched voice. "Man I've got one hell of a reputation don't I. Sorry but my fucking abilities have recently been reserved for one woman and it sure as hell ain't you." I said as I finally managed to untangle her limbs from mine and proceeded to walk away. "Who is it?" The bitch asked in a shocked voice almost as though she couldn't believe that I had rejected her, "My mate. " I said while smirking and strutted out.

~General POV~

Just as he turned the corner, he was met with the fuming face of one PISSED OFF Lucy Heartfillia. "You!" She seethed as she poked his chest. "How dare you make Levy feel so terrible! She is currently sobbing in her house all because you couldn't keep it in your pants! Jerk!" "Hold up Levy is crying? Why?" Gajeel asked in utter confusion. "For the love of... Why do you think genius! She just saw the person she loves dry humping some slut in the place she considers her home!" "Wait, love? Who is this person?" Gajeel said getting slightly agitated and a bit scared. Yes scared, the Gajeel (kurogane) Redfox was afraid of the next words to come out of a blondes mouth. How times have changed.

"Are you really that dumb?! You Gajeel she loves you!" "She loves me?!... She loves me... She loves me... Holy Shit she loves me!" Gajeel felt like he was floating on a cloud. Until he realised that Levy thought he was dry humping some other girl *cough* bitch *cough*. "Crap, crap, crap." He said as he started to pace. "Stop muttering to yourself. It's starting to creep me out." "Well excuse me but my mate currently thinks I'm fucking some other girl so I am entitled to a little insanity." Gajeel gruffly replied "I knew it!" Lucy shrieked with happiness and then turned towards Gajeel wearing her best demon face and asked in a deadly quiet voice, "So what are you still doing here?" "I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Gajeel yelped and ran towards Levy's house.

"What would they do without me!" Lucy said to herself as she walked through the guild doors searching for her own salmon haired mate.


	2. Chapter 2

~At Levy's House~

Gajeel reached her house, usually a 20 minute walk from the guild, in less than 10 minutes. He breathlessly knocked on her door. His sensitive hearing picking up her soft sobs. Each sob making his heart heavier. A soft click followed by a tiny creak produced the form of a blanket covered Levy Mcgarden. Gajeel had never felt worse than seeing Levy's puffy face and knowing that those tears were his fault.

He acted purely on instinct and engulfed the tiny bookworm in a ginormous bear hug causing her to drop the blanket in shock and displaying her tank top And short shorts underneath, doing more for Gajeel's 'iron sergeant' that the grinding could ever do. "Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Levy asked. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lev." Gajeel said and slowly released her from the hug. He looked into her gorgeous Hazel eyes and continued, "I need you to know that that bitch came onto me. She's not even my type! Plus I already have someone I love." "Who?" She asked hesitantly. "You" He said softly as he bent down and kissed her.

He waited for a while for her to return the kiss and when she didn't he pulled away, "I'm sorry Lev, I should've asked first..." "Quit apologising and kiss me you big lug!" Levy replied and said 'big lug' gladly obliged.

~~~~~~~Mature Content Ahead~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~You Have Been Warned~~~~~~~~

The innocent kiss soon took a heated turn. Gajeel slowly, teasingly ran his tongue across Levy's lower lip asking for entrance. Levy shivered and opened up her mouth, lacing her fingers into Gajeel's hair. Tugging on it as their tongues fought for dominance, teeth scraping together.

The battle was won by Gajeel. His tongue scoured every corner of her mouth, attempting to memorise it.

The need to breathe made itself known and the couple parted, panting hard.

Gajeel cleared his throats and backed away, his 'iron sergeant' feeling and portraying the aftermath of that kiss and the extra show of skin on Levy's part. "Well then I should probably leave...". He said as he walked towards the door only to be stopped by a small hand. "Don't go." Levy asked meekly. "I can't stay..." Gajeel replied begrudgingly. "Why not?" "'Cause if I stay Lev, I can't promise to be able to hold back my urges." He replied bashfully. "If you're taking about the dragon mating ritual I know about them already..." Gajeel looked at her in utter disbelief "You mean..." He stuttered and she just nodded her head.

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into? Once the ritual is complete you'll be mine and I'll be yours forever. If one of us were to die the other would die along with the first. And this is permanent! Not to mention how rough I'd be when we make love." Gajeel said. "I know Gajeel." She said rolling her eyes. He knew that she knew all this but still felt the need to recap. He was still stunned that this tiny, gorgeous, golden-hearted woman in front of him would be willing to spend the rest of her life with him. "Yes I'm sure Gajeel... I want to spend my life with you by my side. I love you." Levy said and closed the distance between them wrapping her arms around his middle. "I love you too Lev." Gajeel placing his lips against hers again gently.

Love soon turned into passion. Their lips suckling and biting each other.

Gajeel moved lower and started to place open mouthed kisses on Levy's neck. He sucked and bit on the tender skin between her neck and her collarbone enough to leave a dark hickey. He then moved lower and lower till his lips reached the top of the tank top she was wearing. He slammed Levy onto her dinner table and ripped her top off with his teeth leaving slight red lines on her fair skin. And then proceeded to handcuff her to the table using a bolt to hold the cuffs in place. Levy gasped and felt herself get wetter. This didn't go unnoticed by Gajeel's nose, his mouth practically watering at the increased scent. "So Levy likes it rough huh?" He asked in a sensual voice. Levy just gulped and nodded. "Naughty girl..." he drawled and Levy yelped when he slapped her ass and then relaxed when he massaged it. He alternated this for a while, and Levy's already wet pussy started overflowing.

Gajeel then turned his attention to her breasts, being restricted by a frilly black bra. Gajeel turned his fingers to metal claws and cut the bra open allowing the mounds of flesh to bounce free. The sight made him unbelievably hard, "Beautiful..." He muttered making Levy blush slightly and try to cover herself. "Don't try to hide from me." Gajeel said gently as he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and twirling the other with his clawed hand cause Levy to squirm. He then bit the nipple and squeezed the other at the same time drawing a loud moan from the petite woman beneath him.

He then went further down kissing Down her flat stomach and reaching her most private area. The scent from there was mouth-watering to Gajeel and he couldn't wait to taste it for himself. He first took a slow tantalising lick causing Levy to thrash under him. "Delicious" he muttered against her drenched pussy and eagerly lapped up the rest of her juices pretty much eating her out. While 'dining' he transformed his fingers into metals claws and fucked Levy with them. Levy lay beneath Him thrashing and moaning and then she felt a huge surge of pleasure. She moaned his name loudly and came while being fucked by his mouth and hand.

Gajeel let out a satisfied moan and climbed on top of her. "You 100% sure Lev?" He asked her again, knowing that this was the last time he would be able to back off. Levy just kissed him softly and smiled her 1000 watt smile which Gajeel took as an affirmation. He held her legs up towards her body and positioned his dick in front of her drenched pussy. He then entered her slowly "Fuck... you're so tight Lev." He cursed. Levy had her eyes closed, tears of pain rolling down. Noticing this Gajeel wiped them, "I'm so sorry Lev. The pain'll be gone in a moment love." Gajeel started to slowly stroke her pussy with his dick and true to his word the pain started to subside and was replaced with mind-numbing pleasure.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled as Gajeel went faster and faster and was soon pounding into her body. "You like that Lev?" Gajeel growled into her ear. Levy nodded too delirious to form any coherent words, "I want to hear you say it Lev. what do u like?" Gajeel said slowing down a bit denying Levy of that glorious friction he had created. She whined at the loss and tried to form the words, "I like your dick in my pussy..." She said shyly.

Satisfied with the answer Gajeel took off the cuffs and flipped her over, her perfect ass facing him. He spread her pussy with his hands and started to wet her anal canal with her fluids, "Gajeel?" She asked in surprise. "Just wait baby girl." Was his response as he went back to what he was doing. In a quick movement his dick was back in her plundering her pussy. She gasped out loud and scratched on his arm, which was next to her. She suddenly felt something cold pumping in and out of her ass a stark contrast to her pussy. This caused her to cum again, much harder than the first time. Seeing her cum to his iron covered hand in her ass and his dick in her pussy made Gajeel release his load into her.

Feeling more content than he had ever felt in his life, Gajeel carried his panting Shrimp to her room and layed her down on her bed climbing in right next to her. "You ok shrimp?" He asked as he stared at her beautiful face(not creepily). "More than ok." She mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy woke up next to a sleeping Gajeel, and for a second she thought she was dreaming but she soon remembered the previous nights 'activities', which put a huge grin on her face.

She chose to lay there for a while and just take in Gajeel's gorgeous features. She then started pressing gentle kisses on his face, first his 'eyebrows', then his eyes then his nose and cheeks, his Chin, and finally his lips.

She was surprised to find him reciprocating and pulled away. "Now that's a wake up call." He stated in a deep, husky voice that travelled all the way to her neither regions. "Levy are you already wet for me already?" He asked cocking an 'eyebrow' at her in an amused manner. "Only as turned on as you clearly are for me." She remarked, referencing to the appendage currently poking her thigh. "Touché" Gajeel said as he squeezed Levy closer into his chest. Burying his nose in her hair a mixture of his earthy scent and her sweet vanilla scent filling his nose.

"Gajeel..." she called meekly. "Yeah love?" He asked his head still buried in her hair. "Do you regret it?" "Regret what?" Gajeel asked utterly confused. "This. Us? I mean I know I'm not the strongest or prettiest girl in the guild. The only thing I have going for me is my brains. Wouldn't you rather have mated with a bustier or stronger..." Levy ranted and was interrupted by Gajeel placing his hand on her mouth. "Do I regret it? Are you nuts? The woman I am madly in love with has just mated with me. And she earlier told me that she loves me and wants to spend the rest of her life with me! So tell me why I would regret anything?" Gajeel asked incredulously. "But I'm..." Levy started but was interrupted by Gajeel again. "Continue only if the next words out of your mouth are, the sexiest, kindest and smartest girl in the guild." "But I have no boobs!" Levy muttered quietly. "Well I'm more of an ass man myself." Gajeel said as he groped Levy's butt. Levy just giggled and slapped his hand away.

She then looked at Gajeel with the brightest smile and kissed him. "I love you Gajeel Redfox." She stated. "I love you too Levy Mcgarden." Gajeel said, giving her one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Now that that's out of the way. I could really use some breakfast." Levy said as she got up. She bent down in front of Gajeel, picked up his shirt and wore it, giving his 'iron sergeant' a ticket into uptown (sorry couldn't resist). She then walked into the kitchen, leaving a drooling Gajeel behind

'That girl is going to be the death of me.' Gajeel thought with a grin. He then got up and slipped on a pair of boxers and walked out of Levy's bedroom. He was met with the sight of Levy humming to herself while putting some scrambled eggs into two plates with a piece of toast in each plate. She then made some iron fillings out of her solid script and put them in Gajeel's plate. 'I wanna marry this girl someday.' Gajeel thought as he saw her do this very domestic deed. The thought and the intensity of his feelings for the blunette took him by surprise. But the surprise turned into understanding when he saw Levy's head turn and smile her bright smile at him. 'Of course I do.' Was his final thought as he ran towards her and hugged her tightly from behind. Levy yelped in surprise but then just giggled holding onto his forearms around her waist with her free hand.

"What was that for?" She asked still giggling. "I missed you." Gajeel said matter of factly. "Really..." she drawled. "Yupp!" He said playfully popping the 'p' as he pulled her to the table where her meal was already present. They ate and talked and laughed and just enjoyed each other's company for a while. Before Levy playfully slid her foot up Gajeel's calf causing him to smirk at her bold move.

~~~~~~~~Mature Content Ahead~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~You Have Been Warned~~~~~~~~

Levy then crept beneath the table and seductively crawled on all fours towards Gajeel. His expression conveying his confusion till he felt her crawling into his lap and pulling out his 'iron sergeant' from his boxers. She pumped him a few times. And felt him get hard in seconds. Gajeel tried to touch her but Levy wouldn't let him, slapping his hands away every time and finally binding his wrists to the chair with solid script bind. She then pushed Gajeel's dish away and lifted her body into the table. She pulled her legs towards her body putting her pussy on full display for Gajeel's viewing pleasure. She then pushed her fingers into her pussy pumping a couple times. Before arching her back near Gajeel's face and saying one word, "Lick." Gajeel happily obliged, painfully hard by the display and the commanding role Levy had adopted. He licked a long line from the top of her pussy to the bottom before thrusting his tongue into her pussy. She moaned her pussy dripping. She then sat back on the table and pumped herself a couple times, before positioning Gajeel's dick in front of her pussy. Levy went down on Gajeel's dick while looking straight into his eyes, before closing them due to the pleasure she was feeling. She started slow and tentative, but lost it when Gajeel leaned forward and bit her neck. She started to ride him at a fast, rough pace. Taking him in balls deep and hitting her g-spot again and again before she came, causing Gajeel to come too, her walls milking Gajeel for all he was worth.

With a satisfied smile on both their faces (well smirk on Gajeel's) they looked into each other's eyes before kissing each other lovingly. "Wow" Gajeel said as Levy removed her spell, releasing his hands. She just giggled and put her arms around his neck, Gajeel's dick still buried inside her. Levy loved the feeling of having Gajeel inside her. She felt happy, complete and safe. Levy then realised that she couldn't imagine a life without him. Not now, not ever.

~~~~~~~~Mature Content End~~~~~~~~

Picking Levy up in his arms, he took her to the bathroom to get them both clean and ready to go to the guild. 'Oh shit!' Gajeel thought as he remembered Mira's devil eyes, and Erza's many swords. Not to mention Masters fist. 'Today's gonna be a hard one.' He thought as he sighed and looked down at the bookworm in his arms only to see her gorgeous hazel eyes looking up at him with concern written all over her face. 'But it's all worth it.' He though as he shook his head, smiled, and kissed her forehead, continuing towards the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon after a rather steamy shower *cough*they had sex*cough*, they walked towards the guild. "Do you wanna tell them?" Gajeel asked Levy, while rubbing his neck nervously. Gajeel for one wanted to scream from the rooftops that the bookworm of fairytale was now his mate, but he didn't know if Levy wanted the same...

"Of course Gajeel. They are our family! I definitely want to tell them. Don't you?" She asked trailing off. "Of course I do! But well I'm not really... well... a catch...so I thought you might not want to tell anyone. Not to mention people will be talking about you a lot and stuff..." Gajeel said nervously. "You silly man! I don't care what anyone says. I just want everyone, especially that bitch to know your mine!" She said threading her hand through his possessively. Gajeel gave her on of his trademark 'Gihi's' as they reached the guild door.

"Here goes nothing." Gajeel muttered as they walked into the guild hand in hand. There was pin-drop silence for a couple minutes before the guild erupted into cheers. All the present girls except Erza and Mira, pulled Levy away to get the scoop. Erza and Mira threateningly walked towards Gajeel as he tried to maintain his composure while being faced by the demoness and Titania.

"So Gajeel... You and Levy huh?" Titania stated menacingly, her hand going to the hilt of her sword. "Y-yeah, I mean yeah." Gajeel said sweating profusely. "You aren't going to hurt our precious Levy are you Gajeel-kun?" Mira asked in a sugary sweet voice, that oozed malice. "No...no Maam" Gajeel said swiping his hand over his forehead. "Good, we wouldn't want you to not be able to reproduce Gajeel-kun. So you better keep Levy happy, if you value your family jewels that is." Mira said with a sweet smile and patted his shoulder as she walked away, Erza shooting daggers at him as she walked away.

'That was not fun.' Gajeel thought as he walked towards his usual table at the back. "Gajeel!" Levy said cheerily as she walked towards his table. "Hey shrimp." Gajeel replied. Levy was about to sit across from him but decided otherwise and she climbed into his lap. Gajeel was a bit surprised at first but then got comfortable putting his hands around her waist.

And the was how Lily found them when he walked into the guild. He had taken a solo Mission, something he had recently started doing, to defeat some wild beast. So imagine his surprise when he walked into the guild to see Levy sitting in Gajeel's lap giggling at something he had just said. For a second he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but after a couple of blinks and pinches on his arm, the image still remained.

Lily grinned and flew towards the table directly into Levy's arms. "Lily!" Levy exclaimed happily as she hugged the feline tighter. "C'mon let him breathe, love." The iron dragon slayer said amused at the exchange taking place. Lily on the other hand was still confused as to what was going on. "Love?" He questioned.

"Lil we are mates now!" Levy said happily, lacing her fingers with that of her dragon slayers. "Finally!" Lily exclaimed. "Finally." Levy said looking at Gajeel dreamily, "Yeah finally..." Gajeel said looking into her eyes. They both leaned in, "HER!", and were interrupted by an ungodly screech. "You chose that little flat runt, over me?!" Aqua screeched. "Hey! Watch it!" Gajeel said growling. His instinct to protect his mate coming to the forefront. "Or what you'll pin me to a tree?!" She mocked watching Gajeel's expression go from angry to livid but sorrowful. A change which did not go unnoticed by Levy either. "Back off..." Levy threatened her voice dangerously low. "You don't scare me little girl. But seriously what do you see in him? I just wanted a good tumble in the sheets. You actually mated with the idiot. Not to mention the number of enemies he has. They may just kill you and dump your body in a gutter somewhere just to spite him. Especially since you're so weak." Levy grew more and more pissed off by the second. She shot her a deadly glare, but the dimwit continued digging her own grave. "Oh I get it! Maybe you have Stockholm syndrome or maybe you're just stupid? Cause I don't see how anyone could ever love someone as broken as him. No matter how..." she trailed off as she felt the pain of a hand flying across her face. She backed away a little in shock. She had been told that the little bookworm was the most timid and friendly person in the guild, definitely not the type to slap someone. "You mess with me it's fine. But you mess with my mate and your a dead girl. So please continue. What were you going to say?" Levy asked with her magic swirling around her as though preparing for battle.

Aqua then felt the temperature drop a couple degrees. She turned back to see Mira standing behind her in her satan soul mode. The whole guild standing behind her with their hands crossed over their chests, menacing looks on their faces. "How Dare You Mess With My Ship sorry Our Nakama(I had to!)!", Mira bellowed, smile never leaving her face. Erza then proceeded to pull Aqua towards the masters office. "Erza what are you..." "Bullies aren't welcome in our guild." Erza said continuing to pull the struggling girl to the masters office. She looked at the other member of fairy tail for help but they all just shot daggers at her and she soon quietened down, obediently following Erza.

Gajeel then grabbed Levy in his arms and ran out of the guild as fast as he could, leaving Lily behind. The abandoned feline just looked down at the table in shock, as he could have sworn he had just seen Gajeel cry.

~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~

Levy was initially shocked at Gajeel's sudden motion but soon calmed down and looked up at him to voice her dismay about the situation only to see tears streaming down his face. She reached up and wiped his tears away only for them to be replaced with more. So she switched to wrapping her arms around her neck and rubbing his back soothingly, patiently.

Gajeel stopped running only when they reached his house. After which he slowly put her down on his beaten down sofa and started to pace in front of her. He started mumbling while pacing, "Its all my fault..." and "I'm sorry" being the only things she could make out.

After 10 minutes of this constant pacing and mumbling, Levy had had enough. She got up and wrapped her arms around his waist successfully stopping him in his tracks. "Stop it!" She ordered. "But if your with me people will keep slandering you like that, only because you're with me. Not to mention the fact that I have enemies. They may come after you to get to me. They may hurt you or worse! Levy, you have to stay away from me! For your own good." Gajeel said as he tried prying her arms away from his torso only to find her tightening her grip around him. "I can handle all of it. I will handle all of it if it means being with you... I love you Gajeel Redfox and a few rotten people with too much time on their hands won't change that. And as far as enemies go, you know I can protect myself and in the off chance that I can't. I know that you, my dragon, will definitely rescue me." She said and gently kissed him.

Gajeel considered this for a while. Before calming down a bit and sitting down on his couch bringing Levy down with him. "What did I do to deserve you?" Gajeel asked, stroking her arm. "You survived." She told him as she leaned into him.

The unlikely pair looked at each other and knew that that is where they belong, in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple of weeks since the Aqua debacle. And it had been smooth sailing for the couple. Gajeel had noticed that Levy had started to smell more and more like him. A thought which made him smile, slightly.

Their life now mostly comprised of missions, sex, dates and more sex.

~~~~~Mature Content Ahead~~~~~

Levy was currently sitting at 'their' usual table when she suddenly felt something wet touch her pussy. She squirmed and looked below the table only to see Gajeel knelt in front of her pussy slowly licking it. "Gajeel! Stop!" Levy whisper-yelled, half heartedly. Gajeel ignored her and went back to what he was doing. Now sliding his fingers into her pussy as well.

As embarrassed as she was she couldn't help but admit that the setting and the fear of getting caught kinda turned her on a bit. She bit back a moan as she felt his fingers touch a particularly sensitive spot in her.

As her luck would have it Lucy chose that exact moment to decide to accompany her. "So where's lover boy?" Lucy asked as she slid into the empty seat in front of her. "In my pussy." Levy accidentally let out. Earning a chuckle from the man between her legs. The hot air released driving her insane. "I-i mean he's gone to get some kiwis for the pussy, well pussy cat." She quickly corrected. Lucy raised her eyebrow at this but shrugged it off. "For some reason I really can't see Gajeel as the type to buy kiwis for his cat. Imagine him standing in line for some big sale, next to some old ladies." Lucy said and laughed. "Speaking of pussy... Is Gajeel really as good as people say he is?" Lucy asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief. Just then, Gajeel nipped slightly at Levy's clit causing her to close her eyes and release a quiet moan. "Levy? Are you ok? You seem a little out of it." Lucy asked a bit worried for her Friend. "Y-yeah Lu-chan, just feeling a little under the weather. Would you mind if I just slept for a while?" "Of course not Levy-chan! But wouldn't it be better for you to sleep in the infirmary? Wendy is on a Mission or I would've asked her to look at you." "Don't worry, L-Lu-chan. I'll be fine!" Levy said cheerfully as she waved good bye to Lucy. And the blonde did the same.

As soon as she left Levy wrapped her legs around Gajeel's head and drew him closer to her pussy. Gajeel was still licking and pumping and after a couple hard pumps Levy came. Her body shuddering at the intensity of her high. She then felt Gajeel disappear from between her legs and appear before her with slightly glistening lips and fingers.

He settled down next to her and she leaned in closer and his hand travelled lower and lower till he found her anal canal into which he slipped his cum coated fingers. Pumping it for a while before going further down and slipping his fingers into her pussy again. He then converted his fingers into an iron rod, almost a dildo and fucked her with it. Placing his lips on hers to swallow her moans he made the rod thinker and longer causing her eyes to fly open at the fullness she was feeling. He pumped her a couple more times before she came, hard. Her body shuddering violently. He took out his fingers from her pussy and licked them all clean, inconspicuously, of course. Levy watched with rapt interest. As she kissed him, roughly, loving the feeling of tasting her own essence on his lips.

~~~~~Mature Content End~~~~~

"Get a room you two!" Someone in the guild hollered, immediately followed by a mug crashing into said members skull. The mug suspiciously being thrown from the direction of the bar. The couple pulled apart and smiled at each other before they took their fellow guild mates advice and left.

They walked to Levy's house hand in hand. Levy giggling slightly at the double takes and flabbergasted expression on the passerby's faces upon taking in the odd couple. Gajeel picking up on it and 'gihi'ed with her as well.

They soon reached Levy's front door and walked in after Levy unlocked the door. Levy put some dark iron chocolates into a bowl, her own creation: it was a mixture of dark chocolate and iron, for Gajeel. And poured the both of them a glass of wine. Before walking towards her couch where Gajeel was already seated and looked to be half asleep, but was wide awake when Levy came and sat in his lap, making herself comfortable and handing him the bowl. Seeing the domestic environment around them, Levy couldn't help but imagine whether married life with Gajeel would be like. She also briefly wondered what their kids would be like. A thought which had her blushing 10 shades of red.

"Are you drunk already shrimp?" Gajeel asked amused, mistaking her blush for being drunk. "Ha ha very funny." Levy said humourlessly as she picked up her glass lightly sipping it before realising that she'd need a lot more liquid courage to ask Gajeel what she wanted to. Taking a large gulp of wine, Levy turned in Gajeel's lap so she was now facing him, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Gajeel?" "Yeah love?" "Do you want marriage, children, and stuff like that?" Levy asked nervously. "To be honest, I didn't... Not until I met you... Now I keep imagining you with a swollen belly, getting ready to give birth to our child or children." Gajeel said with a smirk and a wink at the last part. "What about you?" He asked, voice confident to the world but Levy could make out the slight tinge of apprehension in his voice. "I always knew I wanted a big family, with at least 3 kids, and a loving Husband. But before I met you the image of the Husband was always blurry. Now I know that the Husband was meant to be you." Levy said as she put her arms around his neck and brought him in for a kiss.

"3 kids huh? Then we better get started." Gajeel said playfully pinning her to the couch, before they were interrupted by a knock on Levy's door. "They'll go away soon." Levy said as she pulled Gajeel closer to herself. She moaned slightly when he dragged his tongue along her neck. But they were interrupted by another knock on the door louder this time. "Doesn't look like they're leaving anytime soon. You might wanna get it." Gajeel said getting off her.

Levy got up with a huff and power walked to her door, intent of giving them a piece of her mind. She opened the door roughly and was unexpectedly met with...


	6. Chapter 6

She opened the door roughly and was unexpectedly met with the glowering face of Jet and a hesitant Droy lingering behind him. "Hi.." Levy tentatively said waving slightly. She hadn't really spoken to them much since Gajeel and her had revealed their new relationship status, so was slightly surprised to see them here at her doorstep.

"Hi?! That's all we get? We followed you for years Lev, hoping that you would pick one of us one day. But instead you go and get mated to the guy who pinned you to a tree with bolts?! Were we that bad a choice that you had to go with that guy?!" Jet spat out. Droy cowering a little in the background, clearly not happy with the whole situation.

Levy backed away a little, unsure of how to deal with this. She had never seen Jet that angry, and she had known him from when they were kids. "Jet... please understand. I love Gajeel. It has nothing to do with both of you." Levy said almost pleading, tearing up a little. "Understand what Lev? Understand that you were cheap enough to strip for the first guy who told you you were sexy? Or that we followed your weak ass for years only to have you choose neither of us in the end? Huh tell me Lev! Why won't you speak!" Jet said grabbing onto her forearms tight enough to draw blood. Levy stood there stunned at the words leaving her self-proclaimed elder brothers mouth. She was so shocked she didn't even register Gajeels appearance behind her.

~~~~~With Gajeel~~~~~

Gajeel had recognised the scent of Levy's lackeys from the door before she went to get it. Thinking she would be safe he decided to pop in some ear lacrima that doubled as recorders and started listening to music. Effectively drowning out everything else.

He started to get suspicious when he picked up the faint smell of Levy's tears and took out his ear lacrima. The words that reached his ears caused the dragon slayer to see red. As he charged towards the door only to see Jet holding Levy's forearms tight enough to break the skin and draw blood. He dashed towards the door and roughly pulled Jet away from Levy, and shoving him onto the outer wall of the apartment, holding him there by his collar.

"What do you want you Neanderthal? I was having a conversation with Levy. Not you!" Jet said with a steely tone not even struggling to get Gajeel to let go. He was that overtaken by his fury. "Conversation?!" Gajeel asked incredulously. "Yes, why never heard of the word before? I would get a dictionary if I were you. Maybe you'll learn the meaning of 'stealing' as well." Jet remarked harshly. "If you think that's a conversation then you need a dictionary more than I do, cause it sounded more like a mixture of displaced anger and spite to me." Gajeel said just as harshly, tightening his hold on his collar. "And how dare you speak about Levy like that! She is the reason your weak selves are even still alive. Just think about the number of times Levy saved or protected you at the risk of her own life and assholes! She does all that for you and how do you repay her? By hurting her! You ungrateful pieces of shit! I should impale both of you right here right now. And I would if I didn't know that that would make Levy feel worse! How could you bastards think, even for a second, that that beautiful angel is CHEAP! OR WEAK!"

"I'm just calling it as I see it!" Jet gasped out, struggling to breathe due to Gajeel's tight hold on his collar. "That's it!" Gajeel bellowed before punching Jet square in the nose earning him a sickening crack before he punched him repeatedly.

Levy saw the scene unfold in front of her shocked stiff before she managed to shake it off and run towards the brawling boys. She ran towards the boys and leaped onto Gajeel's back. Effectively stopping his punch mid air. "Stop... please." Levy said as she stretched her arm up to where Gajeel's fist was and enclosed it in her, much smaller, hand, bringing it down. "Give me on good reason why I shouldn't break every bone in his body." Gajeel whispered darkly, the urge to protect his mate almost taking him over. "He's not worth it. And I'm fine. There you have two." Levy said, with a little playfulness hoping to lighten Gajeel up even a little. "That's bullshit! He hurt you Lev." "He did.… but that doesn't mean that you have to hurt him back. 2 wrongs don't make a right. Plus you just came back from that dark life of an eye for and eye, and I don't want you to ever go back to that life. Understood?" "Yes Maam" Gajeel's said playfully as he got off of Jet and kissed Levy. "I need to handle this on my own Gaj." Levy said as she turned to Jet.

Gajeel wanted to argue but when he saw the look in her eyes he backed off. "Jet." Levy said addressing the speedster. "Lev." Jet replied in a mocking tone. Levy continued with a cold and calm tone, "I love you both very much." Jet snorted to that. "You both are like my elder brothers. We have been a team for years now and if that's what you thought of the this whole time, then, well I'll have to say that I'm very very hurt. But I also know that you both are hurting and I truly am sorry for that. But the actuality of the situation is that Gajeel and I love each other very much and no one, not even you two, is going to change the fact that we are together. And we will continue to be together for the rest of our lives. Is that understood?" Levy finished strongly. "But..." Jet began but was cut off by Droy. "We understand Lev. And I for one am happy to see that he makes you happy." Droy said looking at Levy. "Take care of her will ya?" Droy said to Gajeel, and sent the both of them a small, almost apologetic smile, before dragging a protesting Jet away from their doorstep. "Thank you Droy." Levy whispered into the wind as she felt a couple more tears stream down her face.

Gajeel carefully wiped her tears away and gave her a gentle side hug before bringing her into the house.

Gajeel looked at her with concern written all over his face, before tucking her into himself on the sofa. Comforting people was never his strong suit but for his mate he would be the most comforting being on the plantet.

"It had to happen sometime. I'm just Glad you were by my side when it did." Levy said softly, against his chest. "Always shorty." Gajeel said before stroking her wild blue locks and lulling her to sleep. Gajeel following soon after.


	7. Chapter 7 (part 1)

Gajeel was currently in a bit of a fix.

He knew that he wanted Levy to live with him. She pretty much was always at his place now, anyhow. But he didn't know how to ask her that. He wasn't the mushy type, everyone knew that, but even he knew that this was a big step and he wanted to make sure that she remembered it for the rest of her life.

But as previously mentioned he wasn't mushy and hence, was clueless as to what to do. That was the only reason he was now knocking on the door of one of the people who highly disliked him. "Gajeel! What are you doing here?" A surprised Jet asked as the door opened. "I need your help." Gajeel grunted out.

It had been 9 months since Gajevy had become an official couple and a lot had changed in that time. Jet had begrudgingly accepted Levy's relationship with Gajeel. And was trying to move on. And Droy had actually found a girl. Her name was Malina and she was a Chef in a nearby restaurant. They had been going steady for around 3 months now. Mira was about 7 months pregnant with her and Laxus's first child, Laxus actually cried when he found out, he was brutally teased for it but no one could wipe the smile off his face. Master fainted out of pure joy, muttering 'great-grand babies' all the way to the infirmary. Bixslow had asked Lissanna to move in with him, in his house while they were in their PJ's. The guild still wonders why she said yes. And Natsu had actually asked Lucy to marry him, after taking her on a romantic picnic. That day was especially hard on the poor dragon slayer's ears. Natsu on the other hand looked invincible. The wedding was to take place in a month, with Levy as the maid-of-Honour and Gray as the best man. Gajeel himself was a grooms man along with elfman, Loke and happy. The other brides maids were Lissanna, Erza and Mira.

So yeah a crazy 9 months. 'Especially with Mira's hormones being out of whack.' The thought sent a shiver down Gajeel's spine.

"So what did you need my help with?" Jet asked after letting Gajeel in. "You've known shrimp the longest right?" Gajeel asked a little hesitantly. Jet rolled his eyes but replied nevertheless, "Yeah, so?" "So... well... um you see." Gajeel said very nervously, his unusual form of speech grasping all of Jet's attention before it hit him. "Oh my Gosh, Levy's pregnant! You impregnated our sweet innocent Levy." He screamed going completely white. "What?! No! Not yet..." Gajeel spluttered, beforehand muttering the last part quietly. Jet visibly let out a sigh of relief before going white again, "You want to marry her?! You're here to ask for permission! Gajeel it's too soon. I would urge you to wait..." Jet said panicking. "No! Well not yet... all I wanted to ask you was how to ask Levy to move in with me! Jeez!" Gajeel all be screamed out. There was pin-drop silence for a while before he let out another sigh of relief, "That's it? Man! I thought... anyways. You wanna ask her to move in huh?" Jet asked playfully smirking at him. "Yeah... but I don't know how and I thought you being her oldest Friend would know what I was supposed to do or what she'd like?" Gajeel said a bit nervously earning him a snicker from the carrot haired boy next to him. Gajeel glared at him in return. "Honestly. I think Levy just wants you to ask her. I really don't think she expects or wants some huge romantic gesture, she just wants to be with you Gajeel. That's more that enough for her." Jet finished.

Gajeel took a moment to process all of this before looking at Jet and grinning wildly, "Thanks man, for everything. I know what I need to do. And I'm going to need all the help I can get." Gajeel said before giving Jet a pat on the back and walking out of the house leaving a surprised Jet behind. 'Did I actually just see Gajeel smile? And ask for help?!' Jet thought to himself. Before shaking his head, sighing and following Gajeel out of his house and towards the guild.

~~~~~A couple days later~~~~~

Levy happily skipped towards the guild looking forward to seeing Gajeel after her week Long solo Mission. Levy opened the doors to the guild and looked around expectantly, only to be disappointed due to the absence of one over grown, ruby-eyed man. She instead walked up to Mira to inform her of her completed Mission and ask her about the baby. Levy was present on the day of the announcement and was just as excited as the rest of the guild, for the arrival of the first of the next generation.

Levy walked up to the bar to greet a very pregnant Mira waddling around behind the bar. "Hi Mira!" Levy said as she sat down in front of the counter. "Hi!" Mira said handing Levy an iced tea. "Are you sure you're supposed to be doing that while you're pregnant?" Levy watched with concern as Mira waddled around fixing everyone's drinks. "Why am I too fat for it? Or am I too slow for you? Why can't You just go home and let me do my thing in peace?!" Mira screamed, glaring daggers at Levy. "Im sorry!" Levy yelped jumping up and deciding to follow Mira's instructions and leave. As she walked away she thought she heard Mira mumble something along the lines of 'they wouldn't even let me help...', but she let it slide and made her way to Gajeel's house, as she often did after missions.

Levy reached his house in about 10 minutes and opened the door with the key he had given her earlier. She was unexpectedly met with darkness. She called for Gajeel just as she turned on the light in the living room.

Levy gasped in surprise as light flooded the place.


	8. Chapter 8(part 2)

Levy gasped in surprise as light flooded the place. On the previously plain Grey coloured walls, swirls of Blue and Orange were now present. The previously plain selves surrounding the viewing lacrima were now beautifully made, iron bookshelves with little fairies acting as the book end stoppers. The ratty black couch was replaced with a homely looking blue one. There was a tiny coffee table near the sofa with a black and red lamp. Next to which was a card on which 'bedroom' was written in Gajeel's scratchy handwriting. Following the cards instructions she walked towards Gajeel's bedroom, hoping to find him there.

There were paintings of her and Gajeel all over the previously barren wall in the corridor towards the bedroom, all courtesy of Reedus she assumed. Levy slowed down to admire them. There was the first painting they ever had together, albeit unknowingly. The picture featured the 2 of them looking at each other from different parts of the guild, giving each other a secret smile. Then there was a group painting of fairy tail, the one they had all wanted after the GMG destruction. Then there was one where Levy was sitting in Gajeel's lap and was playing with his hair. And one more where Levy had Lily squished in her arms and Gajeel was looking at them in amusement. There were 2 or three more empty frames which Levy assumed were to be filled in the future.

As Levy walked into the bedroom she saw Gajeel on one knee with what looked like a ring box in his hand. Inside the ring box lay a single, beautifully carved, key. "Move in with me?" He asked a bit nervously. No words were needed as Levy jumped on him burying her head in his shoulder and nodding repeatedly while tears of joy streamed down her face.

Gajeel smiled a genuine smile before picking her up and spinning her around. And placing her on back on her feet.

~~~~~~Mature Content Ahead~~~~~~

"So what'd ya say we check out 'our' new bed?" Gajeel asked cheekily. "Oh you mean 'our' new bed in 'our' new house?" Levy replied, running her hands up and down Gajeel's back before groping his ass. Gajeel gasped a bit before snickering, "I'll take that as a yes then." Gajeel said before he threw Levy onto the plush black and blue covers. Levy jumped up a bit giggling softly.

Gajeel then crawled onto her and started kissing her neck sucking on her pressure points and leaving hickeys everywhere, while taking of her shirt. He then produced a tie from the side of the bed. "Close yer eyes." He rasped and Levy did. He wrapped the tie around her eyes, causing her to squeak in surprise. He kissed both her eyes over the tie before continuing.

Gajeel pressed kisses along her throat. Before moving on to her bra-free breasts. He sucked on them, pulling slightly with his fangs, causing her to gasp and moan. He then moved on to the next breast giving it just as much attention before moving into her smooth stomach. He stopped for a second imagining how she would look when she her smooth stomach was rounded by the life they will have created. Before shaking off the thought and resuming the task at hand.

He crept down lower and reached the waistband of her shorts. He pulled them off only to be met with her drenched, little pussy. "You naughty girl. Travelling without any panties." Gajeel said smirking, and hoping to see her blush, or fumble with her words. "Well I missed you and it was easier access to my pussy while in a moving train." she answered smirking sinfully. "Oh my, you've been a very very naughty girl." He said almost drooling thinking of his little shrimp pleasuring herself in a train full of people while thinking about him. He then realised that someone might've seen her face as she came, the face that was only meant for him.

He spanked her once before massaging it and whispering in her ear, "That was for showing others the face that is mine, and only mine." Gajeel said. While Levy grew a whole new shade of red.

He then crept back down and spread her with his fingers before licking her from top to bottom, snaking his tongue further into her. Levy gasped and thrashed at the new feelings, the lack of sight heightening all her other senses.

He started to pump her hard with three fingers. The sensation of being so full so suddenly making her scream Gajeel's name. He then started converting his hands into metal and then back to human inside her pussy. The sensation of cold and hot in her pussy made her cum, hard. Gajeel then brought up his cum coated hands and slid it all over her body before putting his fingers into her mouth. She started to suck on them the taste of her Essence on his fingers making her even more wet. Seeing her suck his fingers, made his 'iron sergeant' incredibly hard.

He then flipped her to her side and entered her suddenly causing her to moan loudly. Without skipping a beat he started to pound into her. Causing her to scream his name out, repeatedly. He then coated his fingers in her cum before shoving it into her anal cavity fingering it while fucking her pussy. After a few more thrusts Levy came, followed by Gajeel. Gajeel then went to pull out but was stopped by Levy who told him to stay put. Gajeel smirked and removed the tie. Levy looked up at him and gave him a smile that he would make damn sure only he would ever see and one which he would put in her face more often. That satisfied, glowing smile was his, and only his. Gajeel settled down beside her and pulled the covers over them.

~~~~~~Mature Content End~~~~~~

Levy snuggled closer into Gajeel and sighed happily. She then proceeded to look around the room and found more bookshelves on the wall in front of them, only this time the book end stoppers were mini dragons instead of fairies. And on the adjacent wall was a new black and blue cupboard with fairy wing handles.

She then picked up the key from the black and blue side table and looked it over. The bow of the key was a beautiful dragons head, the dragons tail made the area from the shoulder to the tip. She was enamoured by its beauty and intricacy.

"How did you finish all of this so fast?" Levy suddenly asked, key still in her hand. She had only been gone for a week after all. "The guild." Gajeel answered reluctantly. Levy cocked her eyebrow, silently asking him to elaborate. Gajeel sighed and complied, "Well I asked the guild if they would help me remodel the house, and they agreed. Natsu and Gray helped with the heavy lifting, Natsu helped with the construction of the shelves as well. Mira helped with the planning and Lucy, the shopping. Jet and Droy helped with the painting. Even Laxus was here once, under Mira's orders of course. Reedus gave us the painting as a house warming gift or something. And Juvia was just here the whole time, helping me clean and stuff." Gajeel finished.

Levy's was very surprised. "You the great Gajeel Redfox asked for help?!" Levy asked while snickering. "It was embarrassing enough without you laughing, you midget." Gajeel bit out. "Sorry, sorry. But I just can't picture it." "Well the look on your face was worth it." Gajeel said as he gave Levy a tender kiss. When he pulled back he saw Levy's eyes full with tears. "Oi! What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Nothing, it's just. I kinda just realised how lucky I was to have met you." Levy said wiping her face. "Don't go stealing my lines shrimp." Gajeel said hugging a giggling Levy closer to himself.


	9. Chapter 9(part 1)

~~~~~1 year later~~~~~

'Again, she was throwing up again.' A worried Gajeel thought as he held her hair back. It had started about a month ago and Gajeel had no clue what was going on. Levy on the other hand had an idea of what was happening and she was going to confirm it soon.

~~~~~At Polyrusica's~~~~~

"Yes brat. Congrats you're one and a half months pregnant." Polyrusica said gruffly, her eyes, a bit brighter than usual. Levy grinned widely. Levy then looked at Lily, who had accompanied her. He had the brightest smile plastered onto his face as he flew straight into Levy's chest giving her a huge bear hug. Levy's grin somehow broadened, thankfully not tearing her face in two, before she ran towards Polyrusica and gave her a big hug, which the old medic awkwardly returned.

"Alright, alright. I'm happy for you too brat. Not get out! I'm going to have to burn this outfit to get the scent of human off it." Polyrusica said before pushing a still beaming, Lily and Levy out of her house.

"How are you going to tell him?" Lily asked. "I have no idea. I mean there are so many ways!" Levy replied, eyes sparkling thinking of the various ways to tell him and imagining his reactions.

She was then hit by a wave of insecurity. She knew he would want the baby. He'd told her so many times but how would he react now that the hypothetical was a reality? Would he still want a pregnant Levy and A baby? "Levy. Stop overthinking this. He loves you. And he's definitely going to love the baby." Lily said from his spot in her arms, knowing his Best Friend like the back of his hand. That was all the reassurance she needed. "You know me too well." Levy said to Lily before squeezing him in her arms. "Well..." Lily said with a light blush. "Just think about how you're going to tell him." Lily said, clearing his throat in mild embarrassment. Levy went back to thinking about the problem at hand. Levy's mind was reeling with all sorts of romantic ways to tell him, she could leave her sonogram when it arrives on the table, or a card with you're going to be a dad? She definitely wasn't going to do what Mira did, screaming it out in the middle of the guild, well that didn't make her Son, Lucas Dreyer, any less cute, so maybe...

Just as she was thinking of all the possibilities of how to tell him and thinking of his various reactions. She saw a man pass by her, well atleast he looked human but his magic, It felt more like death. Lily had sensed this too, judging by the way his fur was standing on end. Levy petted him a bit to settle him down.

"Aw is the little kitty scared of big, bad me?" Said a gravely voice from over Levy's shoulder. The voice was bitter and cold and frankly, horrifying. "Ma'am would you be kind enough to leave your kitty here with me? I'm lonely and would like some company." The gravely voice said again before a body started manifesting in front of her. There was first the appearance of his clawed hands which were almost bear like, then long legs covered by his pants, then a massive chest covered with what looked like ancient Armour, and finally his head which consisted of a pair of blood red eyes, full pink lips and a sharp nose, his hair was Long and thick black locks. His appearance was what you'd traditionally consider attractive but there was something about him that screamed danger, and not in the 'I'm a bad boy' way it was more 'run or I'll murder you'.

"Must I repeat my self?" The man asked looking a bit ticked.

Levy then brought her head down and shook as though it was in fear before she lifted her head up and looked Lily in the eye giving him a determined look. While Lily looked very hesitant and kept shaking his head. "I'm sorry Lily!" She said out loud before she threw him at the man in front of her. The man opened his arms excepting the exceed but instead he got was met with a bomb exploding and blowing the skin off his face.

"Never expect a fairy tail Mage to give up a Friend. Bozo." Levy said eyes brimming with confidence, that was until she saw him get up and dust himself off. "I seriously underestimated you. Runt." The man said, sounding amused more than anything. She then saw his shadowy form walk towards her still covered by the smoke. He then stood in front of her and held her jaw, "You are going to regret this." He said just as the smoke cleared and pushed her against the wall and she lost all control of her body.

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

Gajeel was sitting in the guild waiting for Levy to turn up. He had come back from his Mission early to surprise her, and also ease this feeling he had that something terrible was going to happen to her. Just then Lily flew in panting. He was surprised to see Gajeel, but relieved as well. "Gajeel! You have to help Levy! We were walking back and we saw this man who said he wanted me, but Levy told me to fly to the guild and get someone while she held him back. But she can't fight in her condition Gajeel. You have to save her!" Lily said clutching onto his collar.

Gajeel got out of his chair and ran out of the guild a few fellow members like Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Wendy tagging along. "What condition?" Lucy asked as they ran there. Lily hesitated for a second before saying, "She's pregnant.". As soon as those words left Lily's mouth, Gajeel took off. He literally flew across the streets following Levy's scent, the scent of blood mixed with it enraging him further.

As he ran into the street where Levy's scent was the strongest. He saw a man trying to rip a crying, but not physically protesting, Levy's shorts apart as he had already ripped her top and bra apart. 'The asshole! He's restricting her movements!' Gajeel thought just as he flung into action. He kicked the man off Levy and started beating him repeatedly letting the beast inside take control. He barely registered the arrival of his guildmates or Wendy healing a blank looking Levy and giving her her jacket, he also didn't notice that she had regained movement, he just needed to remove the person who caused his mate, his pregnant mate, pain off the face of the Earth. He hit the man repeatedly with his iron fists barely Recognising his friends efforts to pull him off him. He kept hitting him and was about to finish the job with his iron swords when he felt a tiny hand on his hand. He almost pushed the person off before he realised that it was a sobbing Levy holding his hand back. "Lev, let go! This man... this Monster..! He deserves everything that's coming to him." Gajeel yelled. "But you don't! I am not going to let this man make you a murderer." Levy said pulling Gajeel closer towards herself. "But I already am one." Gajeel said laughing darkly terrifying the red eyed man beneath him. "Not anymore." Levy said crouching down and bringing her hand to his face, turning it to meet hers. That's when Gajeel saw how much damage the bastard had actually done.

Levy's lips were bruised and bleeding mostly from a forced kiss. There were hickeys all over her neck and if he had to Guess even her breasts. Gajeel was angrier than ever. He was going to murder him, he could handle a few years of jail time. His face spun back towards the man, pure fury etched in his face, and he lifted his hand again to kill him but stopped when Levy brought the hand she was holding to her belly. He could feel a faint heartbeat in it. "Please don't. We need you Gajeel." Levy said tears streaming down her face and landing on their joint fingers. Gajeel then slowly transformed him hand back to normal just as the police arrived. He got off the bastard and let the police take care of him while he took a crying and shivering Levy into his hands. "Definitely not how you wanted him to find out. Was it?" Lily jested, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. His joke brought a small smile onto Levy's face.

"Wendy, can I take her home?" Gajeel asked, voice gentler than anything he had ever produced in the past. Wendy nodded and Gajeel picked her up bridal style and took her back to their home.


	10. Chapter 10(part 2)

As soon as they reached their home Levy flew into the bathroom and started furiously rubbing her skin. She scrubbed hard enough to break some skin. Upon smelling her blood. Gajeel ran into the bathroom and pulled a sobbing Levy into his arms. She resisted at first trying to get the loofah back but Gajeel just held on tighter. She sobbed and sobbed into Gajeel's chest before calming down just a little.

"He... he... licked me everywhere. He left bites all over my chest and stomach and I couldn't do anything to stop him, I couldn't even move. Why am I so weak Gajeel. And why are you not disgusted with me? I let another man touch me!" Levy said, ending it a little hysterically. "Lev, you didn't let anyone do anything! You are the victim here! You did you're best in fighting him off, he had your movements pegged! Plus that guy had a ridiculous amount of magic power radiating from him. If I hadn't taken him by surprise and wasn't in dragon force, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to beat him. And how could I ever be disgusted by you?! You are the purest, kindest, most beautiful girl I've ever met and ever will meet. Not to mention you're carrying my child shrimp!" Gajeel said tenderly placing a hand on her stomach. "That's just it. I'm a little scared that the only reason you are here right now, is because of this baby. After what you saw today I wouldn't blame you." Levy said quietly. "Levy I love you. More than anything in this world. You're my mate, my one and only love in this whole world. How do I convince you of that?" Gajeel asked, hurt and confusion, swimming in his eyes. "I know Gajeel and I believe you. I just feel like I'm not worthy of you after what happened today. I mean if you hadn't been there..." Levy trailed off as she started crying again.

Gajeel then picked her up and walked towards their bedroom. He put her on the bed and said, "Tell me what he did.". Levy looked up at him and blinked. "What? Why?" She asked, baffled by the question. "I'm going to overwrite everything. Every touch, every kiss they are going to be from me as they should be."

~~~~Mature Content Ahead~~~~

Gajeel said as he let his hands roam her body. Levy nodded and started, "First he... um... he kissed me." Levy said as she watched Gajeel slowly creep closer, giving her room to stop him if she wanted. Gajeel slowly and tenderly placed his lips on hers, licking her lips and lightly taking her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Then?" Gajeel asked huskily and he played with the hem of Wendy's jacket. "He kissed and bit my neck." Levy said physically shaking. "We can stop if you want." Gajeel said taking in her trembling body under him. "No, continue. Please." Levy said as she pulled him closer to herself, feeling the security and warmth of his embrace. He was the only thing keeping her grounded right now.

Gajeel slowly licked up her throat, fangs accidentally touching a bruise on a neck causing her to hiss. Gajeel kissed it in apology and continued. He lightly nipped at the flesh near the ending of her throat earning him a moan. He then gave the same amount of attention to the other side. "Then?" He prompted. To which Levy answered by pulling her zipper down and exposing her chest to him. Gajeel wasted no time in fondling her breasts and twirling her pink nipples in his mouth. He licked her entire chest, as though he was cleaning it and it did wonders to Levy's already wet pussy. The love and reassurance that Gajeel was offering was exactly what she needed. She needed him.

"Gajeel! Please." Levy said rubbing herself onto his pants. Gajeel quickly understood. He removed his pants and underwear, exposing his proud 'iron sergeant' to Levy. He then pulled her shorts and undies down in one fell swoop, leaving her completely naked. He entered her slowly, gently as though telling her that he was here, as though he was reassuring her of his presence and that no matter what they would always be the only on for each other. His gentleness and care filled her eyes with unshed tears of happiness. She looked up at Gajeel who looked back at her like a deer caught in headlights, mostly thinking that he had done something wrong. Levy giggled at this before she reached up and pulled him in for a tender kiss into which she put all her love and affection and gratitude. Gajeel reciprocated just as tenderly slightly angling his face as he continued to slide in and out of her.

They pulled apart and the look of adoration and love on Gajeel's face along with his dick meeting her g-spot made Levy cum calling out his name and Gajeel wasn't far behind grunting out his own climax.

~~~~Mature Content End~~~~

Levy and Gajeel lay side by side staring at the ceiling. Gajeel running his hand along Levy's arms and Levy's legs tangled up with Gajeel's. There was a kind of peace, that lasted all of two minutes, before Gajeel pounced up and hugged a giggling Levy. "We are going to be parents!" He proudly announced. "Yes we are!" Levy replied just as excitedly. "What would we name him or her?" Gajeel asked excitedly. "I was thinking Kinzoku for a boy and Maho if it's a girl." "Hmm Metalica and Magic huh? I love it!" Gajeel said as he hugged his mate again. "I can't wait to meet him or her or them!" Gajeel said excitedly. "Me neither." Levy said sighing wistfully.

"I want them to have you're eyes." Levy said suddenly. "No way your Hazel eyes are much prettier." Gajeel said looking a bit surprised. "But yours are Ruby red! They are rare, beautiful miracles that need to be shared with the world." Levy replied confidently. "But yours are the Colour of honey. Who doesn't like honey." "They will have your eyes and that's that." Levy said putting her foot down. "No yours." Gajeel said challengingly. And thus began a sleepless night for our favourite couple and their Neighbours, not for the reason you think! They were arguing!

* * *

Please tell me if you want some more. Or if you guys want me to end it here. Ya know suspense and stuff! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11(part 1)

"No!" Gajeel growled as he saw a 6 months pregnant Levy walk up to him with a Mission in her hand. "Gajeel! Come on! I haven't been on a Mission in 6 months! I need to do something other than go home and go to the guild! I need excitement!" Levy whined, as she heard the same response she had heard for the past 5 months. "It's just a translating job! Nothing dangerous." She said with a smile hoping to change his mind but to no avail. "Lev, your translating jobs are never just translating jobs. Remember the last job when you discovered that the guy you were translating for was the master of a dark guild." Levy tried protesting but Gajeel continued. "Or the time before that when you found out that the thing you were translating was from a stolen part of a complete set and you called the police on him. Sure that was smart and they did arrive but not before he landed a few punches." Gajeel recalled while sipping his beer. Levy frowned at how accurate it was and then sighed in defeat as she placed the Mission on the table and snuggled up next to him, promptly going to sleep.

Gajeel's reasons of not letting Levy out of his sights were genuine, of course he didn't want his pregnant mate to get hurt, but there was more. During her pregnancy Levy was, for lack of better term, glowing! Her smiles were a little brighter, her voice a little happier and her eyes a little sparklier. She was filling out too. Her boobs had been growing and Gajeel wasn't the only one noticing. He was getting quite tired of glaring at people as they walked down the street. 'She's quite obviously pregnant for god sakes!' Gajeel thought angrily as he put an arm around his mate possessively, while said mate slumbered peacefully.

As he moved his body to position her better. He felt the box in his pant pocket press again his thigh, causing him to remember a conversation they had had a couple months earlier.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

They had just finished with intense workout session *wink* *wink*, and were spooning each other, trying to calm their breathing. When suddenly, "Hey Gajeel?" "Hn?" "When did you want do get married? Like at what age?" That happened. "I never thought of an age shorty. What about you?" Gajeel asked. "Well I had always though I would be around 24-25 when I got married." Levy said as she turned onto her back and looked at Gajeel through her Long lashes. Gajeel didn't think anything about it for a minute but then it struck him. 'She's going to be 25 this year!' He thought, his eyes widening, 'Is this what the girls call dropping a hint?' Gajeel though as he felt a drop of sweat, completely unrelated to their previous exertion, run down his forehead.

He wanted to marry her, of course he did. But the thought terrified him. His enemies would get an easier target, 'Dude ya have a baby on the way! Easier target my foot! You're just being a pussy!" Gajeel's inner self. Gajeel snarled at his inner voice but also couldn't help but register the truth it carried.

A few weeks after that, on the way back from a job with Lily, he walked past a Jewelry store where he noticed a ring box that looked very familiar. He walked into the store and examined the box before he recalled the only picture Levy still had of her departed parents. A picture where her Father was down on one knee proposing to her Mother. Which currently hung on a wall in their living room.

The surprising part was that the ring box looked exactly like the one he had seen in Levy's fathers hand as he proposed. Lily followed him into the store, laughing out loud when he looked at the box in his best friends hand, knowing its relevance due to the picture in their living room. "The universe is telling you something Gajeel." Lily laughed, aware of Gajeel's fears of proposing. Which he found completely preposterous, but anyway.

Gajeel snarled at Lily but still bought the box. He then spent the better part of the next 2 weeks carefully crafting a ring made out of silver, gold and platinum. It consisted of a plain platinum band, with gold and silver engraved words, lining the inside. With a beautiful Blue diamond, given to him by Metallicana himself, resting in the centre. It was delicate and beautiful just like her.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

The tiny box felt like it weighted a tonne in his pocket. But after the initial hesitation came the excitement.

Gajeel had it all planned out. Someday soon he was going to cook them something special, buy her her Favourite bottle of wine, play her Favourite song and ask her to dance. The song would then change to 'In case you didn't know' by 'Brett Young', her Favourite love song and he would get down on one knee. The rest would be in her hands.

Gajeel was brought out of his day dream when he noticed the time. '9:30! Time to wake the shrimp up.' Gajeel thought as he shook her awake. Levy stirred and lethargically opened her eyes, her vision Swimming. "Gajeel... I don't feel so..." Levy managed to mutter before she began to fall face first onto the floor.


	12. Chapter 12(part 2)

"Gajeel... I don't feel so..." Levy managed to mutter before she began to fall face first onto the floor.

Her fall was stopped by Gajeel whose fast reflexes really came in handy this time.

"Oi Shrimp! Levy! Please wake up!" Gajeel urged trying to shake her awake, Levy's petit frame resting delicately in his lap. A deathly quiet settled upon the guild as it's guild members flocked around her, muttering nervously amongst themselves.

Gajeel didn't even notice Jet take off but sure as hell noticed his enterance.

Jet slammed the door open and ran in Polyursica in his arms. (Yeah it was a very weird image). "What happened?" She barked at Gajeel impatiently as Jet put her down. She would never admit it but she had a soft spot for the tiny fairy. She was the only one who didn't tremble in her presence, or recoil at her gruffness, Even Wendy still trembled in front of her, Instead she had wholeheartedly accepted her for who she was human hater and all.

"I don't know! We were just about to stand up when she suddenly just fell!" Gajeel almost screamed out. "Calm down boy! I'll take care of her." Polyrusica said and gently as she could before instructing a shaking Gajeel to take Levy to the infirmary following behind, but not before screaming at everyone else to stay outside.

~~~~~Outside The Infirmary~~~~~

Everyone sat outside biting their nails. Lucy pacing the corridor. Natsu trying to calm her down by asking her to eat something and telling her that Levy would be fine, earning him a severe tongue lashing.

Erza sharpening her swords and whispering threatening words mostly directed towards a certain Iron Dragon slayer. And Gray trying to remember all the most painful ways to torture someone for the same purpose.

Lily and the other exceeds along with Wendy and Romeo had just come back from their Mission. As they walked in and felt the somber vibe of the place they immediately ran towards the infirmary where they were given a brief of the situation. Wendy handed a sleeping Charle to Romeo and ran into the room. Charle opened her eyes a bit, looked at Romeo and then just made herself comfortable in his arms and went back to sleep. A sight which stunned all the guild members present.

Charle never allowed herself to be carried by anyone other than Wendy so it was very weird to see the female feline she comfortable with the boy. Natsu just grinned at Romeo from his position, in front of a screaming Lucy, in response to which Romeo shot him a confused smile back while gently patting a sleeping Charle's fur.

~~~~~~Inside The Infirmary~~~~~~

Polyrusica sighed as she put her stethoscope back around her neck and shook her head. "You Fairies are so dramatic." Polyrusica mumbled under her breath as she looked up to face the anxious dragon slayer. "She's fine! Her magic reserve is a bit depleted though. But that's normal considering you're having twins. She should wake up in a couple hours." Polyrusica said as she hooked up the magic IV. "Twins?!" Gajeel asked in surprise. "Yes. Why is that a problem?" She asked turning to shoot daggers at him but being met with an elated looking Gajeel. "We're having twins!" Gajeel said happily and he looked at Levy with a fondness Polyrusica though him incapable of possessing. Before he ruined the moment by running out the door and announcing the news, "WE'RE HAVING TWINS YA BASTARDS!" He yelled to which everyone erupted into cheers.

Polyrusica heaved another sign before looking down at the little fairy and gently stroking her hair. "Congrats kid." She whispered quietly before heading out. To her surprise she was met with an embarrassed and slightly shaking Gajeel at the guild entrance. "So um... shrimp was trying this new manners thing with me so... um... thanks I Guess." He said gruffly his hands shoved in his pockets and he ran away, sorry walked away while looking manly.

"Idiots." Polyrusica muttered a smile threatening to grow on her face as she walked out of the doors.

~~~~~~Back In The Infirmary~~~~~~

It had been 2 hours since he was at her side. 2 hours of a whole lot of nothing. The rest of the guild is went back to what they were doing understanding and respecting Gajeel's need for privacy at the moment. After the second hour he had finally stopped shaking. He had honestly been afraid that he was going to lose her and that thought was enough to send hot white panic throughout his system.

He took her tiny unmoving hand in his and kissed it. He then kissed her forehead before stilling back down and settling for playing with her fingers. "C'mon Lev' its time to get up." He said tenderly.

Gajeel didn't have to wait long as after 2 more hours she started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and the light assaulted her eyes. The light was soon covered by the looming structure that she knew could only belong to Gajeel. "Levy!" He said excitedly as he hugged her. She tried to reply but then realised that her throat was dry. Realising this himself Gajeel went to the side table and got her a glass of water. He watched her as she drank her water before she put it down and opened her arms for Gajeel who wasted no time in taking her up on her offer. He hugged her tight while contemplating something before letting go of her and hovering over her.

"This is not how I wanted to do this. There was supposed to be good food and music." Gajeel said as he continued to hover over Levy, her big brown eyes looking at him curiously. "But here goes nothin'." He said as he pulled out the ring from his pocket and opening it before going down on one knee, causing Levy's eyes to become as wide as saucers. Gajeel continued, "I love you Levy and I need ya to be a permanent member in my life as soon as possible. I can't imaging a life without you and I don't want to. Hell without ya in it there is no life at all. I actually only started living after I met you. Ya saved me from the darkest depths and dragged me into the purest of lights. Well as Juvia would say ya chased my rain away. I never told you this but everytime I wake up without you next to me I wonder if it was all a dream. And trust me Lev' that is the scariest thought. You are the sexy minx that brought life to my world. And you are the only shrimp that I want to spent the rest of my life with. Books and all. So Levy Mcgarden will ya' marry me?" Gajeel finished as he looked at her hopefully.

Levy was at a complete loss of words for the first time in her life. So she simply nodded with tears streaming down her face. She stretched her hand towards him and he placed the perfectly fitting ring on her finger. She then leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her lips and kissing him. "Oh and Levy theres more." Gajeel whispered into her ear. "We're having twins!" Was all he managed to say before levy threw herself at him. Kissing him everywhere. "I think today is the happiest day of my life!" Levy said honestly as she looked into Gajeel's eyes.

"Well lets make it better shall we?" Gajeel said with a wicked glint in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13(part 3)

~~~~~~Mature Content Ahead~~~~~~

He laid Levy back onto the bed making sure that the IV was still connected to her. He then found a stethoscope on the table which he put on. "So Levy-Chan? What is it today?" He asked adopting the character of the docter. Levy giggled but played along. "Doctor all the pregnancy harmonies are driving me insane with need." She replied and she dragged a finger down her thigh sexily before allowing her hand to disappear underneath her hospital gown. She slowly started running her fingers up and down her pussy, feeling herself become slightly wetter due to the way Gajeel was looking at her.

You see most women would become self conscious or insecure about their pregnant bodies but Levy wasn't one of them and this was in most part due to Gajeel. The heated looks, or the sneaky glances he'd throw her way before hadn't stopped even when she was the size of a whale. He still looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Even when she looked like this he still found a way to make her feel sexy and she loved that.

She caught Gajeel's gaze and gave him a naughty smile before spreading her legs in front of Gajeel to show him what she was doing. "You naughty girl. Who gave you the right to conduct you're own examination. Well if you are so eager to then why don't you conduct the examination yourself?" Gajeel said as he stripped out of his shirt. He then crawled on top of her and whispered, "You can't cum till I tell you to cum is that understood? If you do I'll have no other choice but to spank you."

Levy shivered at the husky tone of his voice but nodded. She then entered a finger into her tight hole and pumped, moaning. She then added another and it easily slipped inside considering how wet she was. Her other hand went to play with her nipples but Gajeel was faster. He removed the hospital gown and took a taut pink nipple into his mouth sucking it while his other hand pinched and twirled her other nipple. He then bit down slightly on the nipple in his mouth pinching the other. Which drew a Long heated moan from her. He then started grinding on her, effectively driving her insane. He then looked at her with a cheeky look in his eyes before she felt another finger enter her pussy. A thick masculine finger. While her fingers were still inside her.

She gasped and almost came undone right there but stopped when she remembered Gajeel's warning. She clamped her self around his hand to stop moving and stopped moving her own. Knowing what she was doing Gajeel crouched down in front of her pussy and gave it a Long slow lick which had her cumming all over him. Gajeel licked his lips and made his way over to Levy's face. When Levy saw his face covered with her clear liquid she couldn't help but lick his face clean. Tasting her own Essence on his face.

"Shrimpy shrimp. You are in need of a punishment." Gajeel said tauntingly as he rubbed her ass. Levy trembled with anticipation as he kept rubbing himself on her. He then got off the bed and took off his pants before climbing back on top of her.

He then slapped her butt and rammed his dick into her at the same time making Levy moan out loud. He then started carefully pounding into her, making sure not to go too deep. She then climaxed, the wait from earlier making it easier for Gajeel to get her to that high. He slipped in and out of her a couple more times before he came as well.

~~~~~~Mature Content End~~~~~~

They cuddled on the bed for a couple more minutes before a sudden realisation washed over Levy. "Gajeel. There are 2 more dragon slayers in this guild." She said quietly.

Gajeel looked blank for a second before bursting out in a hysterical laugh. Hugging Levy closer to him and kissing her forehead. "Well atleast now they know how to please their woman or man." Gajeel whispered to a blushing Levy, who smacked him on his arm. "Shut up!" She whined and she covered her face in the blankets. "Whatever ya say my fiancée." Gajeel said as he settled her into his lap. They stayed in silence for a couple more minutes before Levy looked up at him with a blinding smile. "I like that word." She said as she brought him closer to herself and kissed him.

She then produced a paper and a pen using her magic. To which Gajeel grumbled something about waste of magic. Levy wrote something on the sheet and showed it to Gajeel causing him to break out into a smile. "Take me home. Fiancée." She told Gajeel. Gajeel's grin widened before he picked her up, leapt out the widow and ran all the way back to their house. They were going to have a Long morning and love every second of it.

~~~~~In The Guild, An Hour Later~~~~~

"Gajeel!" Lucy called out as she walked into the infirmary. About an hour and a half ago Natsu and Wendy had gotten red faced and had ran out of the guild. Everyone had thought it was weird but had let it go. Lucy then walked up to a stunned Romeo who had been sitting in front of Wendy.

They were currently the most shipped couple and Lucy like everyone else in the guild wanted them to get together. And so she was currently trying to get a confession from Romeo.

Romeo had caved during the first half hour. They then spent the next hour figuring out a plan to get Romeo to tell Wendy how he felt. They had agreed that he would do it during their next Mission after getting the green light from Charle of course. But Lucy suspected it wouldn't be that hard after today's display. Romeo thanked Lucy before going over to the Mission board to look for a suitable one. She had then decided to check up on Levy.

She walked up to the bed only to find it empty and very messy. Lucy first thought that someone had kidnapped the both of them before she noticed the paper on the bed. She picked it up and opened it. It was a letter written in Levy's exquisite penmanship. It read, "Sorry to do this but I asked Gajeel to take me home. Thanks for checking up on me! Signed-Future Mrs Redfox."

It took a second for Lucy to process before she squealed loudly and ran into the guild, letter in hand. "They're engaged!" Lucy announced in the guild before she showed the letter to Mira, who started crying in joy into Laxus's chest as he held their little boy in one hand and consoled his fiancee with the other(he had asked her to marry him 4 months ago.)

Jet and Droy looked at each other with a knowing smirk. Gajeel had asked for their blessing too in a way only Gajeel could. ("I'm marrying shrimp. You on board or nah?")

Erza and Gray were sitting at the corner of the guild mapping out how to threathen Gajeel when the came to the guild next.

Master was happily laughing. He too had already been asked for permission. And was Glad to know that Gajeel had finally asked her. He knew how much they loved each other and also how happy he made his Daughter. He also couldn't wait for their twins to come into this world. 'More babies!' Master thought his grin widening. He then sent a message to Polyrusica telling her about the development to which her response was, "How is this my problem? Damn brats!" But Makarov knew she was happy cause of her use of the '!'. 'Ever the tsundere!' Master thought happily.

That night the celebrations were in full swing in fairy tail and the Mcgarden-Redfox households. And there was happiness all around.


	14. Chapter 14

They had decided to have the marriage after the birth of the baby, which was any day now according to Polyrusica.

Levy was currently 8 months pregnant and roughly the size of a whale. She looked more that ready to pop, which had most of the guild members on edge just like when Mira was in her last month.

Gajeel was very protective of his heavily pregnant mate and did almost everything for her, from carrying her books to putting on her shoes(something she was admittedly Glad about considering she couldn't see her feet). He was also very possessive about her something Natsu had explained, had to do with the fact that he was a dragon slayer. He also had to face a lot of his personal demons namely, insecurity and guilt. He had had understandable fears of becoming a terrible Father due to the lack of a Father figure in his own life and his checkered past.

After a lot of reassurance from his mate he realised that his fears were completely unwarranted. She convinced him that he was a changed man, "a Gajeel 2.0" in her words.

Levy herself was mostly just famished all the time for more than just food. Her increased libido being another reason why Gajeel was so possessive about her, so far they had fucked on every piece of furniture in their house they had even done it in a park at night, after a very romantic dinner Organised by Gajeel.

She also had the weirdest cravings her current one being fish chips with Nutella. She also had this weird craving for iron and had tried it one day early in her pregnancy, nearly giving poor Gajeel a heart Attack when he came back home that night and found his pregnant mate on the floor crying with blood dripping out of a cut in her mouth. Needless to say there were no more traces of iron scraps in their house after that particular incident.

But other than that she was happy. Sure she had a break down in the beginning doubting whether she'd be strong enough to protect her children but that doubt was promptly squashed by Gajeel who held her throughout her melt down and had bluntly told her that she would "be the best Mother in the world and kick all the other mothers in the ass cause she was amazing and strong and kind and..." other cute and mushy stuff.

They were both excited as hell but also still had their fears which they helped each other navigate through helping them further strengthen their relationship.

Everyone else in the guild was doing pretty good as well, Lucas was now 1 and he was the cutest baby ever with his golden locks, piercing blue eyes and chubby cheeks. He had won the hearts of everyone in the guild especially since he had begun talking and toddling around. He also appeared to be taking after his Mother as he was a natural match maker. So far he had gotten 4 of the newer members together.

He had also helped set up Romeo and Wendy as they started going out after volunteering to babysit Lucas one day. They were very secretive about the how they got together. Every time someone asked they'd blush and stutter or change the topic, but they did say that Lucas had helped.(Go Lucas!)

Droy and Malina were moving in together and she had also convinced him to adopt a healthier lifestyle afraid he might have a heart Attack.

Bixslow and Lissanna announced that they were expecting in the most haphazard way possible. Bixslow was proposing to her in the middle of the guild when instead of answering Lissanna blurted out that she was pregnant. Bixslows face had gone completely blank which caused her to run out of the guild crying. It took him a whole of 2 seconds to realise what was happening before he took off after her. When he came back he had a pregnant fiancée.

Lucy and Natsu had gotten married 1 and half a months ago in a beautiful ceremony consisting of a jasmine flower adorned arc and delicate lace drapes surrounded with jasmine garlands. It was conducted in the guild hall with Master Makarov acting as the officiant and all the members of the guild present along with members of mermaid heel, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale. 1 month later when they came back from their honey moon they found a month old baby boy in a basket in front of their guild and had fallen in love with him at first sight. After getting blessings from master Makarov they adopted the little guy and named him Ryu Dragneel. He was adorable with golden hair and green eyes, he did actually resemble Natsu and Lucy.

As for our Favourite couple they were currently lazing in their living room at 8:00pm. Levy sitting in Gajeels lap as he massaged her shoulders and back. "Hey Lev." Gajeel started. "Hmmm?" She mumbled almost falling asleep due to his soothing ministrations, her back had been aching really badly all day and his touch was almost therapeutic. "What if I lost you?"

Levy's eyes snapped open as she heard his broken tone. She twisted in his lap till she was facing him and looked him in the eye. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I've been reading a lot of books on pregnancy and the like and a lot of them mentioned that the Mother could also be at risk. That there are many ways for things to go wrong and many more ways for me to lose you. I can't lose ya Lev. You're my light..Yo...". Levy cut him off by kissing him roughly, her hands moving to grip his thick hair as he responded automatically placing his hands on her ass and squeezing.

"You won't lose me you big lug, I love you too much to let you go. Plus I really want to marry you *kiss*, I want to see our children grow up *kiss* and i definitely want to see you become a senile old grandpa with a balding head*kiss*. Not to mention the amount of fucking we still need to do." Levy said as she ground her hips against his.

Gajeel laughed and brought her closer to himself hugging her tightly. "Promise me you won't leave me alone shrimp" he said as he stroked her her azure hair. "I promise." Came her muffled reply. "Also, there is no way I'm going to be bald when I'm old! No frickin' way!" Gajeel announced confidently and Levy just giggled before wrapping her arms around her mates neck and snuggling into the crook of his neck promptly falling asleep. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her and turned on the TV watching a random TV show as he stroked her hair, completely content with his life.

Just as Gajeel was about to fall sleep he heard Levy hiss in pain before clutching onto her stomach. This captured his full attention and he worriedly cupped her face and looked into her pain filled eyes. "What's wrong love?" He asked gently. She was about to answer when he felt something soak his pants, "Shrimp I love you. I truly do, but if you just peed on me I can't promise that I still will." Gajeel said playfully before looking at Levy's pissed off face, she smacked him on the shoulder before trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Gajeel my water just broke u dumbass." Levy said vehemently.

Gajeel sat there shocked stiff for another 6 seconds before he sprung into action. He first picked Levy up and took her to their room to change while he did the same. He then grabbed the bag with all their essentials and shoved it onto his back after which he lifted his pregnant fiancée into his arms and ran towards the guild.

* * *

I am so sorry I hadn't updated in so Long. I really hope you guys like it!

Also pls tell me if you want a spin-off of this story based on the other couples.

Thank you!:))


	15. Chapter 15

Gajeel threw open the gates of the guild and rushed into the medical ward before calling Wendy. Lily who was at the guild saw Gajeel rush in with Levy in his arms and immediately flew out of the guild to retrieve Polyursica.

Gajeel gently placed her on one of the beds and held her hand as Levy felt another contraction tear through her. She screamed out and tightened her hold on Gajeels hand.

"Breathe" Wendy gently instructed as she came running into the medical ward. Levy tried to focus on her breathing but she was panicking, not having been ready for the kind of pain she had just experienced and she knew it would only get worse. Gajeel took in her distraught state and tried to comfort her by kissing her up and down her neck sucking gently before placing a tender kiss on her lips.

His touch instantly calmed her and she looked at him with eyes shining with love and excitement. "G...Gajeel, Our babies are coming!" She said excitedly as she kissed him happily. He laughed and nodded feeling excited himself, "They are! And you're gonna do great! Cause ur gonna be the best Mother ever." Gajeel said confidently as he looked into her eyes. Levy just giggled and nodded, "And you the best Father." She said before another contraction tore through her body. She tried to calm her breathing down again as Polyursica made her way into the room, looking stoic as ever, "Let's get this over with brats!" She said as she stomped over to check Levy's progress, she then stated that she had to wait for atleast 1 more hour.

Lucy and Mira had come to visit her during that hour offering tips and gossip to keep her mind off the pain. Gajeel was glued to her side her hand in his. They spoke for a while before they had left. After an hour of painful contractions Polyursica finally said that she was ready to deliver her babies.

She started to instruct Levy to push which she did and soon the first baby started crowning. 5-6 big pushes later their Son was born, Kinzoku Redfox. His fingers and toes were counted and his weight and height was measured before he was handed to his Father who gently held him in his arms and looked at him as though he was his greatest treasure. Levy smiled at the scene as she started to feel very tired, but she fought it knowing she had a Daughter to deliver.

Soon, Polyursica urged her to push again but this time the only thing that was coming out was blood. It was gushing out of Levy's vagina. "Levy stop!" Polyursica screamed out when she saw what was happening. Something was wrong.

"Wh...what is it?" Gajeel asked worriedly holding his Son with one hand and his fiancées with his other. "Levy, Gajeel there seems to be a complication. You're bleeding too heavily to give birth to another baby... If you try I'm afraid you might...um..." "What? I might what?" Levy asked with tears in her eyes. "You might die Levy." Polyursica states with remorse in her eyes. And for a minute there is deathly silence in the room.

"I have to do this." Levy's firm voice cuts through the silence. Gajeels sputters and whips his head in her direction to see her tired, but determined eyes. "I have to give birth to my Daughter. She's counting on me." Levy said fiercely. "No! No way! Shrimp, Lev... please... you promised!" Gajeel said desperately as he tried to convince her to change her mind even though he knew it was a futile attempt. "Gajeel! Get a grip! I'm not gonna die! H...how stupid do you think I am! I'm not gonna make my children orphans!" Levy screamed out before she smiled and brought his forehead to hers. "I made a promise to you Gajeel and I intend to keep that promise." She said with finality before bringing him in for a kiss. The broke apart and Gajeel reluctantly nodded before taking her hand again. "You got this love" he whispered gently and she smiled her 1000 watt smile for him.

She then looked at Polyursica and nodded who uncertainly nodded back and started to instruct her on what to do while trying to stop the bleeding as best she could while Gajeel held onto his mate tightly and confidently deciding to trust his shrimp.

He could do nothing but sit back and watch as Levy pushed and pushed, tears streaming down her face due to the intense pain but it was all worth it when they heard their baby girls first cries.

Levy smiled tiredly as the Doctors cut her baby's umbilical cord and handed her to her fiancée who was staring at their Daughter and Son in awe. She then yawned and tried to fight her closing eyes but she was too tired...

* * *

Ok, this next chapter is going to have 2 endings cause I wanted to write bothXP.

Hope you enjoy both!


	16. Chapter 16(sad ending)

(Ending 1 ie:the sad one)

Gajeel on the other hand was holding his babies in his arms, eyes shining with unshed tears before he turned around to show his mate the little lives they had created only to see her eyes closed. His heart beat harshly in his chest, his blood scorched and he felt like his body was shutting down. He knew what was happening. He was losing his mate.

He quickly placed his babies into their bassinets and raced towards his dying fiancée. He knelt down beside her bed and stroked her cheek while Wendy was trying her best to keep Levy alive with tears streaming down her face. She knew as well as Gajeel that she wasn't going to make it.

With a lot of difficulty Levy opened her eyes. She smiled at him softly before caressing his cheek, "I'm sorry I broke my promise." "You wanted to protect our Daughter... I understand." Gajeel said with tears streaming down his face.

"I...I'm so sorry." Levy said softly tears streaming down as she looked at her mate for the last time. "You know wh...what you have to do..." Levy trailed off as she grasped his hand as placed it on her heart. "They need you Gajeel." She said softly as she tried wiping away his tears. He nodded slowly before making a symbol on her chest, relinquishing their mate bond. The sign glowed golden before crumbling away and that's when he lost it.

He grabbed Levy closer to him, her scent different now that the mate bond was gone, and sobbed into her neck, "Why! Why does this always happen! I love you Goddammit!" Gajeel yelled and wept as Levy smiled ruefully, "I lov...love you too..." and with that as her last words she died right there in his arms as his sobs turn into animalistic howls and his children start crying.

All the commotion draws a crowd of worried guild member outside the door but when they hear the pain filled cries of the Kurogane himself they understood what had happened. Jet collapsed onto the floor his head in his hands and his tears flowing.

Droy stares at the door in shock as tears start slipping down his face.

Lucy screams and cries with her arms around a stunned Natsu who held her limply, having a tough time processing what had happened.

He wasn't the only one, Laxus, Mira, Erza and Gray were all shocked stiff not willing to accept the truth.

"What the fuck..." Everyone's head turned to Lily who had gone to get medical supplies for Levy a few minutes earlier. "What the fuck is going on!" He asked going into battle mode and grabbing Natsu by his collar and looking around. When he doesn't get an answer he runs towards the door supplies Long forgotten and slams it open to find a screaming Gajeel holding a limp Levy in his arms and 2 babies wailing from their bassinets.

"No no no no. This can't be happening! Levy! Wake the fuck up!" Lily said while staring at Gajeels trembling form. "She's not dead right? You guys were mates... if she dies you die right?" "I broke the mate bond Lily." Gajeel replied in a hollow voice. Bringing her into his lap, Gajeel turned around to face Lily. And that was when he knew that the Gajeel he knew was gone forever...

~~~~~30 Years Later~~~~~

~~~~~Gajeels POV~~~~~

30 years had passed since that day and not a day goes by when I don't think about you Lev. No one has really ever gotten over your death me included. Jet has been trying to move on after spending a year looking for you at the bottom of a bottle. Natsu and Lucy drew strength from each other and Lily took over all the chores in the house along with Juvia who'd often help us out, dragging her cute little Daughter behind her. The guild seems duller without its little bookworm running around. Everyone in there was touch by your kindness Levy and everyone was hurt by your death.

Your funeral was held 2 weeks after you passed on due to the fact that I couldn't handle everything by myself. Taking care of not one but two babies by myself was hard. Very hard. Lucy finally arranged the funeral. It was a beautiful coffin with a dragon on the top of the casket. You looked so serene, as though you were merely sleeping. But you weren't... you were really gone.

It was particularly cheery day that day. Not a cloud in the sky. It reflected my soul actually... empty.

I started to divert all my attention to bringing up our children. I know that's what you would've wanted. But it was a challenge at times especially during Maho's teenage years. She's so much like me that it's scary, but even under all that anger and sadness she still had your kind heart so I wasn't that worried.

As the years went by Kinzoku and Maho grew and matured...

It started with their first words, and then their first steps. Then their first day of preschool which they ended up missing cause I couldn't let them go. Then was their first Friend and Maho's first fight. Then was Kinzoku's first award for winning a spelling bee. He's so much like you Lev I have no idea what to do with him. You would've.

Then was the first time they both showed an affinity for dragon slaying and script magic. I taught them all I know about dragon slaying but the script part of them was completely locked away. Lucy tried to teach them but it didn't work for obvious reasons.

Then was their first fight, then their first solo Mission which ended all future solo missions as they realised they work better together. Then was their first Mission with Natsu's brat, and soon after Maho's first date with said brat. With me trailing behind obviously.

Then was Kinzoku's first date with Gray and Juvia's kid, Storm, she's a sweet girl you would've liked her. A lot like Juvia actually minus the crazy.

And well ya know how Fairy Tail relationships go. You marry the first one you date.

Maho is currently expecting her 3rd child. Well she always wanted a big family.

Kinzoku and Storm on the other hand shouldn't have been able to conceive cause of complications Storm faced on a Mission but because of some miracle Storm is now pregnant and you should see how Kinzoku treats her. It's hilarious actually the guy is completely and thoroughly whipped and Storm doesn't even know the kind of power she has over him. Well then I Guess that's how I treated you when you were pregnant...

I told them all about you. I even told them about how we met. They were confused for a while after that but they eventually came to terms with it. They say they love you... and that they would have liked to meet you.

Lev... I've stayed here in this lonely world without you for 30 Long years. I'm sorry but I can't do it anymore. Tomorrow I'll be going on a 100 year Mission. One which no one has ever completed and hopefully neither do I... The kids don't need me anymore... I hope that I can finally meet you again.

I miss you Lev...

~~~~~General POV~~~~~

Gajeel did die during that Mission. One of the members of the dark guild he was meant to destroy launched a magic spear into his stomach which zapped all his magic and another shot him in the head.

Maho and Kinzoku were heart broken when they found their fathers dead body on their doorstep and a year after Maho gave birth they defeated the dark guild themselves and got their revenge.

The funny thing was that even though Gajeel was brutally murdered he had a look of utter serenity plastered on his face. Natsu and Lucy almost managed a smile cause of that as they knew that after 30 long years, the dragon was finally reunited with his shrimp.


	17. Chapter 17(happy ending)

(Ending 2 ie:happy ending)

Gajeel on the other hand was holding his babies in his arms, eyes shining with unshed tears before he turned around to show his mate the little lives they had created only to see her eyes closed. His heart beat harshly in his chest, his blood scorched and he felt like his body was shutting down. He knew what was happening. He was losing his mate.

He quickly placed his babies into their bassinets and raced towards his dying fiancée.

"No! No! You cant do this Lev! Please ya gotta fight! Our babies can't lose you!" Gajeel begged as he tightly gripped onto her hand while Wendy tried her best to save her, tears streaming down her face as she knew that it was futile.

Looking at Wendy's distraught state Gajeel understood that his mate may not survive but he was not going to just sit by the side lines and do nothing. He tried remembering everything that has to do with the mate bond and suddenly recalled one word, "energy transfer"

The ritual was pretty much self explanatory Gajeel could transfer some of his energy into his mate for a short period of time. The only catch was knowing when to stop. If he gave her too much he'd end up overloading her system and killing her, too less and she'd still die.

Gajeel asked Wendy to move away and started focusing on pouring his energy into her. He imagined the amount of energy she had when she was bounding around in their home. The amount of stamina she had. The amount of patience she had and ultimately the amount of strength she had to find it in herself to forgive him.

While thinking about all of this some primal protective instinct of his told him exactly how much energy his little shrimp could take and he trusted it.

He then started the energy transfer, his steel grey energy becoming a bright orange as it disappeared into her body. He gently moved a piece of hair from her forehead as he transferred the energy and then lay a kiss on her forehead.

Wendy stood by the bed awestruck by the exchange. She did know about the ritual but she had never seen it being performed. And she also knew that it was not an easy ritual especially if the mate wasn't a dragon slayer. Plus the exchange was never that smooth as the mates body usually would reject some of the energy transferred but Levy's body was accepting it as her own. She then smiled at the amount of trust and acceptance they had for each other and she knew that their resident bookworm was going to be ok. Her dragon would make sure of it.

Soon the energy transfer was over and Levy's cheeks has regained Colour and her pulse was strong again. Gajeel sighed a massive sigh of relief before slumping into the nearby chair. He then finally registered the wails of his children and went to pick them up before placing them next to Levy.

That was when he finally had a chance to actually look at his children.

Kinzoku Redfox had his Ruby eyes (something Levy would love) whereas Maho had Levy's beautiful hazel eyes something he was ecstatic about.

Kinzoku had tufts of blue on his chubby little head while Maho had black and blue tufts. All in all they looked like a perfect combination of Levy and himself. 'What did I ever do to be so lucky?' Gajeel asked himself as he watched his 2 babies snuggle into their sleeping Mother finally quieting down and falling asleep themselves.

Realising how tired he was Gajeel closed his eyes, his hand still clutching onto Levy's. Still not completely convinced that she wouldn't leave him.

~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~

Gajeel opened his eyes to hear the melodic voice of one Levy Mcgarden cooing at her children while breastfeeding them. "You're so cute... yes you are..." Levy said gently to Kinzoku while Maho got restless, "And don't think I forgot about you my love. We are going to have more tea parties and dress up sessions than you can count. Won't it be fun to see daddy dress up like a little princess." Levy giggled before kissing her daughters chubby cheek.

"Oi, don't give her ideas." Gajeel grunted a permanent smile plastered on his face. Levy whipped her head to the side and when she saw her mate looking at her with the biggest smile on his face she broke down.

She could've been the reason his smile disappeared and she was so scared that she wouldn't be able to see her mate or babies ever again. She weeped and weeped into her hands before Gajeel engulfed her in a huge hug, "I'm so...hic... sorry G...Gajeel." She said as she weeped into his t-shirt.

"I know Lev... shush... it's ok..." Gajeel said calmly while stroking her head, tears streaming down his own face. They stayed like that till they both calmed down and were reassured that she was alive that they were all alive. She lifted her head up to look into his eyes and he stared back into hers. They leaned in and... knock. They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Natsu screaming, "Can we please come in now!"

Gajeel groaned at the interruption but then looked at Levy in surprise. "Hey don't look at me like that! I wanted to spend some time alone with my babies. Plus I figured you'd want to be there when we show off our little treasures." She said as she adjusted her hospital gown.

Gajeel grinned and walked towards the door before opening it. "Come in ya bastards!" He screamed out and was almost run over by the crowd who rushed in.

Questions were thrown around wildly and loudly causing the babies to start crying again while Levy tried desperately to shush them while answering whatever questions she could. Looking at all the chaos Gajeel took matters into his own hands. "SHU...SHUSH UP!" He bellowed and everyone quietened down. Levy looked at him great fully. "One at a time please." Levy said as she gently handed her Daughter over to Gajeel who gently rocked her in his arms.

After an hour of answering back to back questions which ranged from how she and the babies were doing ("We are all fine. Thanks to my amazing fiancée here." She had replied proudly) to when they can have sex again(that question went unanswered by Levy while Gajeel slapped Bixslow over the head.). And compliments like "You did amazing dear! Are you sure u don't want me to castrate Gajeel for all the pain he put you through?" To "You delivered those babies like a MAN!" Gajeel and Levy were exhausted and couldn't wait to go home. But Levy had to stay there overnight for further observation so Gajeel placed the sleeping babies in their bassinets and curled up next to his mate.

They just stared at each other for a while before their lips melted into a tender kiss. They poured in all their fear, all their love and all their relief and happiness into that kiss. They simply reassured each other of their presence. They then broke away and stared at each other again.

"Do you think we baby proofed the house enough?" Gajeel suddenly asked just as Levy was about to go to sleep. "Yes Gajeel. We have. Now go to sleep." Levy mumbled before snuggling into Gajeels chest. "What about clothes? Do we have enough?" Gajeel asked after 5 minutes. "Yes Gajeel we have enough clothes. Now please go to sleep."

"What about toys and bottles?" Gajeel asked 5 minutes after that and Levy's patience cracked. "Gajeel I swear to god if you don't shut up right now I am going to whack you with an encyclopedia so hard that you'll forget you even have children." She whispered harshly, being careful not to wake up their bundles of joy.

"Ooh who knew that the shrimp was so kinky." He said playfully to which Levy grunted and blushed before pushing hard at his chest. "Shut up!" She ordered before turning around and going to sleep.

Gajeel just laughed before pulling her closer to him and pulling a blanket to cover them both.

And in that moment everything was perfect in his life. He had his mate in his arms and his children sleeping next to him. How could life get any better?


	18. Chapter 18(happy ending:epilogue)

**_Author notes:_** _Please don't kill me! This is kinda sad so if you don't wanna read then pls stop after the previous chapter._

~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~

~~~~~50 years later~~~~~

Levy lay in her death bed well their death bed as she held her mates hand in her own and reminisced.

"We had a good run didn't we old man?" Levy asked jokingly as she ran her free hand through his greying and (annoyingly) voluminous hair. "Oi! Who ya call in' old grandma!" Gajeel retorted playfully. Levy giggled and wrapped her arms around her mate breathing in his unique scent.

"Who you calling grandma!" Maho retorted from her place near her parents bed as she playfully punched her dad's shoulder. Her 4 children and 6 grandchildren (well grand babies) behind her.

She had her hand around her Husband Ryu Dragneel. Who stood in attention next to her, he was still slightly terrified of his Father-in-law. His first meeting with him had after all been terrifying with Gajeel whispering threats to him every chance he got.

"Well she may be old but her beauty is timeless, ain't that right dad." Kinzoku said, the writer in him surfacing. He stood next to his Wife, Storm Fullbuster well now Redfox, and his only Daughter, Rain Redfox.

"Nice save Son." Levy said as she laughed heartily before coughing violently. Their youngest Daughter Ame Redfox, well now Dreyer, quickly moved out of her Husband, Lucas's hold and patted her mothers back before handing her some water. Her eyes glistening with tears.

Levy great fully accepted the water before pulling Ame into a hug. Ame cuddled up close to her Mother and started to weep.

"This is so unfair Mom! I want a hug too!" Maho said before wrapping her arms around the two of them, plastering a smile onto her face trying to stem her tears.

"Me too! Me too!" Kinzoku said his voice a bit deeper due to the tears he was holding in. He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around them all breaking down in the small circle they had created. "Family circle!" Gajeel screamed as more and more of his family members entered the circle and finally Gajeel entered as well directly opposite Levy who flashed him her 1000 watt smile.

They all looked at each other with tears streaming down their faces as they silently bid their fairwells.

They all stayed like that for about 15 minutes before the circle started to break and people trailed out one after the other, not before Levy hugged each and every one of them kissing each one on the head and a tight hug from Gajeel.

Finally it was only 8 of them left. Gajeel went to each of his girls husbands and gave them a firm talking to about taking care of his family and gave Storm a huge bear hug which cause her to break down and weep, she did look up to them as her own Parents after the death of her own 15 years ago. Gajeel whispered sweet words to her and she eventually let go. After giving Levy a hug and a kiss the 3 spouses filed out leaving the 5 of them together to say their final goodbyes.

The 3 children ran into their mothers lap and started to weep uncontrollably while she just calmly stroked and kissed their heads a few tears of her own escaping her eyes, while Gajeel sat down near his Wife and pulled her into a side hug stroking his kids backs soothingly. They almost laughed at the scene as this is exactly what they used to do when one of their kids was upset when they were younger. Some things never change.

After about 20-30 minutes of crying they finally let go of each other. They looked at their Mother and Father lovingly, Knowing that that was the last time they would ever see their mothers smile or feel her warm, comforting hugs. The last time they'd ever be teased by their Father or be able to tease him. The last time they'd get to see the immense love they held for their family in their eyes. With a last kiss and hug they made their way outside and into the comforting arms of their respective spouses, to give their parents some privacy.

~~~~~Inside The Medical Bay~~~~~

"Can you believe that those babies we used to carry in our arms and rock to sleep have grown into these amazing human beings?" Levy asked Gajeel with a gentle smile on her face. "Not one bit! How the hell did we not screw them up!" Gajeel asked seriously and Levy bursted into a fit of laughter before sobering up.

"We are the last of our generation to go. Aren't we?" Levy asked as she felt Gajeel stroke her head soothingly, "We'll see them soon love." Gajeel said before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek which caused her to calm down and lighten up a bit.

"How the hell did we manage that!? I honestly thought that your reckless ass would get us killed first." Levy said jokingly, "Oi... well it is true though. I'm pretty surprised as well." Gajeel said before laughing. Levy joined in as well before she felt another round of violent coughs wrack her body. Gajeel patted her back before giving her a glass of water which she took greatfully. When she camled down Gajeel lifted her into his arms and laid his head in the crook of her neck while he traced circles along her midriff.

"Gajeel are you sure about this? You can break the mating spell you know. You can spend more time with them, it's not too late." Levy asked suddenly, breaking the silence, as she stared directly into his eyes.

"Shorty, its 54 years too late. I cannot live without you Lev. You are my love, my light and my saviour. Besides it tough finding someone small like you, so I can't let you leave my side now can I?" Gajeel said with a wink and Levy laughed again, but this time it was a bit remorseful. "I'm going to miss them Gajeel." Levy said sadly as she traced circles on his hand. "Me too, love." Gajeel said as he wiped away a couple stray tears.

They simply held each other until Levy took her last breath and Gajeels heart stopped.

~~~~~Later~~~~~

They were placed side by side in the Fairytail cemetery right beside their friends and comrades. The ceremony was beautiful and everyone had nothing but kind words to say about the dragon slayer and the bookworm.

A lot of tears were shed that day but the fact that they were together wherever they were was something they all appreciated and were thankful for. They were not meant to be separated not in this life or the next...

~~~~~The end~~~~~

~~~~~Thank you for reading!~~~~~


	19. Authors notes

_**Author notes:**_

 _Omg! I can't believe its_ _actually over. Man it was hard to write the last chapter! I've been writing this for quite a while and well... It was just hard to let go I Guess._

 _Please tell me if you want me to write a new fanfic about Gajeel and Levy's mundane Everyday life with kids or directly start with the spin offs or even write a completely different book._

 _Also pls PM me if you have any questions._

 _Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
